Nihilith the Endless End (3.5e Vestige)
Nihilith, the Endless End Summary::A paradox of a god which exists and yet does not, it blurs the border between vestige and deity, confusing binders and clerics alike as the ultimate herodoxy. Nihilith grants its summoner the power to negate magic, the power to phase out of reality, the power to slip between spaces that don't exist, eyes able to see through solid matter, and to disintergrate matter. Level: Level::8 Binding DC: 35 Special Requirement: Yes Legend Originally thought to be an aspect of Orthos, it was soon realized that this was a manifestation of the somehow nonexistant deity know as The Nihilith. The fact that a greater deity can supposedly be called on by binders has caused a storm of controversy, especially within ranks which believe the divine forces must abhor the heresy which is pact magic. Some have used this as evidence that Nihilith is no god, while others claim that this is how the nonexistant god has chosen to bless his followers as other gods bless their clerics, with a fragment of his power, and still others claim that it is not Nihilith at all but some other force. The arguement will never be resolved, as neither vestige nor deity is talking about the subject. Special summoning You must draw Nihilith's seal in an empty space at least 10 feet wide, devoid of other creatures and objects which can be picked up and moved out of the way. Nihilith insists the area become as empty as possible. Manifestation The air darkens in front of you as light fades from the zone, and the room goes silent. Your body grows numb until you cannot feel anything, and even taste and smell vanish until you feel nothing, absolutely nothing. Within this cube of darkness you sense one feeling, a presence somehow in spite of not even being able to feel your own heartbeat. The presence says nothing, allowing the summoner to plead her case. Upon a successful binding, for good or ill, your senses all come to you suddenly in a flood of sensation as your body tries to catch up for the missing time spent numb. Sign Your eyes and innards turn pitch black, reflecting no light. You do not bleed when injured, and the lower your hit points drop the more you fade until you are but a shadow. If you die while binding Nihilith to yourself, your body turns pitch black and then dark whisps of energy escape your body and vanish, leaving you discolored. If you are revived, your normal hue returns. Influence You feel utter apathy to the world and ignore any morale bonuses, benefical or not. Your apathy causes you to avoid interfering with a situation first. If you are first in initative in combat you must delay your action to allow another, enemy or ally, to act first. After such, you may react as you wish. Granted Abilities Null Magic At a touch or a thought, a binder can destroy magical effects as if casting greater dispel magic, using his binder level as his caster level for the effect. Used as a touch attack you can make a targeted dispel against a creature or effect in play at will. If you use an area burst, you can dispel up to a range of Close (25 + 5 feet/two binder levels). If you use the latter, you cannot use this ability for 5 rounds. Paradoxal Presence Neither here nor there, binders take on a fragment of Nihilith's power by becoming slightly less real. As a standard action a binder becomes incorporeal for 5 rounds, after which he shifts back into reality. He may take another standard action to dismiss the effect early. He may use this ability once every 5 rounds. Path Not Taken As a move action you may slip through nonexistant space and teleport up to your land speed in distance to any other point in range, as if using dimension door. Your actions are not restricted after you teleport. Sight Beyond As a standard action the binder can see through solid matter as if it were not there. Vision range is 20 feet, with the viewer seeing as if he were looking at something in normal light even if there is no illumination. Sight Beyond can penetrate 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, or up to 3 feet of wood or dirt. Thicker substances or a thin sheet of lead blocks the vision. Using the ability is physically exhausting, causing the wearer 1 point of Constitution damage per minute after the first 10 minutes of use in a single day. Turning it off is a swift action. Void Chain With a touch attack you may deal 5d6 damage as an attack action, out to a distance of 10 feet. Attacks from your void touch effect force effects as a disintegrate spell, breaking through walls of force as normal. You do not add your strength bonus to the attack, but may use your feats and abilities which apply to the spiked chain with your void chain. If used while ethereal, your attacks do not effect the material unless you employ an item, feat, or class ability which permits ghost touch (such as employing a Least Truedeath Crystal from the Magic Item Compendium). ---- Category:Vestige Category:3.5e Category:User